


Here to Stay

by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)



Series: Cassunzel One Shots [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Snuggling, best girlfriends, cassunzel, post moonstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: After the events of the moonstone Cassandra takes some time to find her purpose, but of course she has to return home to her princess.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for LoudMeowing!! I hope you enjoy it :))

Rapunzel looked to her in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry, Raps, but I need you to understand that I need to do this. I- I can’t just go back to what I was before all of this, I can’t be happy like this.” Cassandra stood next to Fidella, ready to leave. The moonlight seeping into the stables made her pale skin and eyes glow.

“Were you just going to leave without telling anyone?” She looked away, her face troubled.

“I- I didn’t want to have to say goodbye… I was going to write to you. I just didn’t want to see you upset.” Rapunzel looked down and took Cassandra’s hands in her own, one soft and warm, the other covered in bandages.

“Where are you going? What do you plan on doing?” Cass squeezed Rapunzel’s hands before looking back up to her princess.

“I don’t know yet. I- I just need some time to find myself, maybe find what my purpose in life is…” She paused and brought Rapunzel’s hands up to her lips. “I should tell you something though before I leave…” Cassandra’s face flushed a little, her ears growing hot.

“You can tell me anything, Cass.” She took a deep breath before she caught Rapunzel’s eyes.

“I love you. I- I have for a long time… like since the iron lion. I know you have Eugene and I never really had a chance, but I thought you should know before I lea-” Her face flushed a bright red and her eyes shot open as Rapunzel cut her off with a passionate kiss. It only took a second for Cass to realize what was happening and respond properly.

Her eyes closed and she pulled her princess closer by her waist before moving her unbandaged hand to cup her cheek. Her lips were just as soft as she had always imagined and she almost considered abandoning her plan to find herself in favor of staying with her princess forever. 

The two reluctantly pulled apart, foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

“I love you too, Cass. I’m going to miss you so much, but I want you to be happy. Promise you’ll come back someday? Even if you’re just visiting?” Cassandra allowed a sad smile.

“I promise.” She pulled away reluctantly and squeezed Rapunzel’s hand before hopping onto Fidella. “I love you, Raps.” With that, she started her journey away from the life she knew in Corona.

Rapunzel sat on her balcony, staring at the moon and the stars that always reminded her of Cassandra. It had been two years since she left Corona and this week was the first time she hadn’t responded to one of Rapunzel’s letters. The princess felt restless, unsure if she was okay or not. Whether she needed help or she was just busy.

Her eyes drifted from the night sky and down to the streets. Rapunzel admired her kingdom, but became alert when she noticed a shadow riding towards the castle on a horse. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she made her way down to the stables, frying pan in hand.

She gasped and took on a fierce look as she realized the figure was entering the stable. In the shadowy corner, Rapunzel could only make out the outline of a cape that was either dark blue or black and bare arms that reached out to take something from their horse. One hand was bandaged and the princess quickly noted the weakness as Cassandra had taught her. She waited for the intruder to turn their back and that was when she made her move.

Rapunzel ran towards the person and swung her frying pan towards the back of their head, only for the person to whip around and block the strike with a sword.

Rapunzel looked up to get a better look at her opponent and was surprised to find familiar gray eyes that were also wide with shock.

“Raps?” Her surprise quickly turned to a look of pure happiness and she dropped her sword in favor of pulling her princess into a long awaited kiss, both holding onto the other as if it was the last time they would see each other. The two exchanged words between kisses.

“I missed you so much.” Cass whispered before pulling her into another quick kiss. Rapunzel pulled away to look at her again.

“I missed you too.” Rapunzel pulled her back in before Cassandra pulled away again.

“I love you so much.” They leaned in for another kiss before pulling away, foreheads touching.

“Cass, you didn’t write back, I thought something happened to you…” She took on a guilty look.

“I’m sorry, Raps... I wanted to surprise you.” Cassandra leaned in for a quick peck and pulled away to pick up her stuff to bring into the castle. She turned back around to ask if her room was still free, but her eyes widened when she saw the princess running over to her. Cass shifted her belongings so that she was holding them all with one hand and caught Rapunzel with the other. She chuckled as the younger woman clung to her, arms around her neck and legs around her waist. She moved to put her princess back down, but soon realized she didn’t plan on letting go.

“Okay, okay I can carry you, but I need to know where I can stay. Is my old room still open?” Rapunzel buried her face in Cassandra’s neck and held onto her tighter.

“Just stay in my room.” Her face flushed bright pink at the implication.

“Raps, I don’t think Eugene would be too happy with that.” The princess began to plant light kisses all over her neck.

“He knows we’re dating and he knows how long you’ve been gone. He’ll understand. Please stay with me.” Not being able to deny her, Cassandra nodded in compliance before making her way through the castle, Rapunzel still clinging to her.

Once inside, Rapunzel could see her girlfriend a lot more clearly in the light and couldn’t help but notice the cape was a dark blue and her bare arms were littered with scars she didn’t recall seeing before she left. She looked up to Cassandra’s face and frowned a little at the scar running across her cheek. She looked the same as before she left, but at the same time so much was different. Yes, she had a new outfit, a new set of scars, her arms showed more definition, and her hair might have been the tiniest bit longer, but what really made a difference was that she finally looked happy, free...

When they made it to Rapunzel’s room, Cass dropped her belongings by the large double doors, including the weapons she kept on herself.

She walked the two of them to Rapunzel’s bed and gently deposited her girlfriend onto the soft mattress. She planned on getting more comfortable before joining her, but Rapunzel had a different plan, pulling her down onto the bed with her.

“Raps wai-” Before she could protest, Rapunzel rolled over to face her and pressed their lips together again. Though she wanted to take off at least her cape and boots first, she didn’t want to pull away from the girl she had gone two years without. 

Cassandra wrapped an arm around Rapunzel’s waist and pulled her so that their bodies were touching and their legs were tangled in each other’s. She lightly nibbled on the princess’s lip and smiled as Rapunzel allowed a pleasured whimper. She pulled away and trailed gentle kisses down her neck, squeezing her waist affectionately as she lightly bit at her collarbone.

Cassandra pulled away again to claim Rapunzel’s lips and rolled onto her back, taking her girlfriend with her. The princess pulled away to look down at Cassandra and traced the scar that ran across her cheek before kissing it.

“Raps I should probably at least take off my shoes.” Rapunzel smiled at her girlfriend fondly and pulled her boots off for her, tossing them to the ground. She looked up to Cassandra as she unbuckled her belt and pulled it loose before tossing it to the floor next to her boots. Rapunzel paused as she took in the sight of the brooch that held her cape together. Half of it was a crescent moon and the other half was the sun. It reminded her of them. Rapunzel pressed her lips to Cassandra’s as she undid the clasp and threw the cape over with the rest of her belongings.

Now left in only a short sleeved tunic and leggings, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled her head into Cassandra’s chest, once again letting love and happiness take over her thoughts. She could almost feel herself start to drift off to the steady beat of her girlfriend’s heart.

“And Raps?” She tilted her head up to indicate she was listening, but didn’t pull away from her comfortable spot against her. “Is there a room for me to stay in after tonight?” Rapunzel somehow drew herself closer to Cassandra and breathed in her scent she had almost forgotten over the two years.

“Just stay in my room.” She felt her chest vibrate as she chuckled a little.

“I don’t think Eugene or your parents would be happy with me moving into your room with you.” Rapunzel buried her face into Cass’s chest.

“They’ll understand. I want to spend as much time with you as possible while you’re here.” Cassandra placed a loving kiss on the top of her head and rubbed circles in her back.

“Raps, I don’t plan on leaving. I- I went out to find my purpose and I trained with different kingdoms and learned all of their different fighting disciplines, but I realized I wasn’t happy while I was away from you. Now that I’m more experienced maybe I can join the guard here and I can see you everyday. My purpose is here in Corona… with you, Rapunzel.” She tilted her princess’s head up so that she could pull her into a passionate kiss, one that told her just how much Cass loved and missed her.

They pulled apart and Rapunzel’s eyes were sparkling with happiness.

“So you’re not leaving again? You’re staying here forever?” Cassandra’s expression softened and stared at Rapunzel with what could only be described as unwavering love and devotion.

“As long as you’ll keep me around.” The princess smiled brightly and hugged her girlfriend tightly, unwilling to let go.

“I love you so much Cass.” She buried her nose into Rapunzel’s short brown hair and held her close.

“I love you too, Raps.” The reunited couple laid together, wrapped in each other’s arms, finally feeling fully content and happy for the first time in two years.

“So about our wedding…” Cassandra’s eyes shot open, but didn’t pull away.

“Our wha-” She was not expecting to talk about their wedding when they weren’t even engaged, but she found that she wasn’t at all opposed to the idea. “You know what… what about our wedding, Raps?” The princess smiled brightly and rambled on about all the plans she had already made, Cassandra hanging onto every ridiculous word that came out of her mouth.

“Well first thing’s first, no swans…”


End file.
